The First Step
by Lets Do That Again
Summary: Healing is a long, involved process. But it can't start if you don't take that first step. (Linked Universe One-Shot)


The First Step

**The Legend of Zelda and all related media are property of Nintendo.**

**/+/+/+/+/**

Legend was tired. It was nothing new, really. But this entire…mess he was currently in allowed him to wallow in his tiredness. One of the benefits of travelling with eight alternate versions of yourself, he supposed.

Not to say that he liked to laze around, bombarded by his regrets and wishes. He was still a Hero, and even if he was disillusioned by 'prestige' that came with the title, he had to do his part in keeping innocents safe.

But, ever since his first adventure to save Hyrule from Ganon's grasp, he'd wondered if that was all he was meant to do. After Koholint—well, a fair amount of time after Koholint—he'd thought he might be able to have some modicum of rest.

And then Yuga started turning people into paintings, and he found himself having to kill Ganon a third time (fourth, counting the Nightmare) in less than _five years_.

So, yeah, he'd come to the easy conclusion that he was damned to fight evil for the rest of his, probably short, life.

And then he met Time. Time, who Legend could see as an older version of himself—literally and figuratively. Cold, stern. Resigned to help every lost kitten and wayward soul that came their way. But that wasn't all there was to him (it might have been better if that was all there was to him).

Time…he still laughed. Still relaxed (when he wasn't awake for seventy-two hours straight). Had hobbies like fishing and music. He was…still a person.

The paradox between 'Hero' and 'Person' was maddening, to say the least. A madness that was exacerbated by meeting Malon, Time's _wife_.

Legend didn't think people like them could have something so mundane. (The fact that she was a perky redhead that loved to sing tore at his heart in ways that made him want to scream).

The conundrum relentlessly bashed itself against his skull, eventually getting to the point where he wasn't able to properly sleep. Something he knew everyone else noticed; not that he bothered to hide it. He was shorter with everyone, less alert in combat, and generally not pulling his weight as much as he used to.

It all came to a head when he and Time were selected for first watch one night.

**/+/+/+/+/**

"What's going on with you?" Time asked before Legend even had a chance to get settled.

He narrowed his eyes at his older counterpart. "…Unlike you, some of us don't late nights."

The older Hero glowered in turn, "…Do you really want to play this game?"

Legend was tempted to say 'yes.' But dammit all, he needed answers. Thus, he instead sighed, staring down at his hands, "…How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get," Legend paused to gather his thoughts, "get yourself a normal life."

Time hummed, leaning back to stare at the night sky. "…I ask myself that question often."

"Don't give me that!" Legend snapped. "You did _something_! There's no way you could not have! So, how'd you do it? How did you _heal?_"

Time stared silently at Legend after that. Thoughtfully. Then, he said, "You've been a Hero for a long-time, right?"

Legend nodded, his irritation giving way to weariness, "Since I was twelve. Turning seventeen in a few months," he added absently.

"The same age as Wind and Wild—though the latter doesn't really remember his beginning, and the former's only fourteen. But then, I don't think they've had as many adventures as you." Legend seriously doubted it.

"Do you want to know when I started?" Time asked with a grim smile.

Legend shrugged, "Considering how well together you are, I want to say…fift—"

"I was nine."

Legend froze. And when Time's words finally sunk in, he gasped, "You were what?"

"I was nine-years-old when the Golden Goddesses decided I had to save Hyrule. Nine-years-old, and I had to kill beasts that slaughtered scores of grown men. Nine-years-old and forced to become a soldier of Fate."

Legend's sense of horror grew with every word that flowed out of Time's mouth. And then, a horrible thought came to life. "Wait…you keep on saying the Master Sword changed you. Do you mean…?"

"The moment I pulled the Blade of Evil's Bane from its pedestal, it sent me into a deep sleep until I was seventeen. Until I was 'ready'."

Legend shook his head, "Wha—that makes no sense! Why not just wait until you were that old to begin with?"

Time chuckled mirthlessly, "I've learned to give up trying to figure out the thought-processes of deities."

Legend was silent after that, trying to process what he'd learned. But then he gained his second wind, "Then my original question still stands! More than ever! How did you not break under the pressure?"

"Did I ever say I hadn't?"

Once more, Legend was stunned into silence. "No…but…Well, we all know you're older than you look—time-travel and all that—but with what you've just told me…I guess that means you…had the time to cope."

The old man laughed at that, "All the time in the world wouldn't have helped me one bit."

"Then what did?"

"Friends," Time immediately answered, "Talking with people I loved and trusted."

"Like Malon?" Legend said, forlornly thinking of his own lost love.

"Yes, but there were others before her. She…she helped the most, but she wasn't my first friend."

Friends…how many of those did Legend have? His mood soured even further upon realizing that he had none. Not in the way Time was implying.

"Is there really no one back in your Hyrule you can talk to?" Time asked softly, startling Legend. "No one at all?"

The younger Hero scoffed, "Am I that easy to read?"

"No," the older man smiled sadly. "But I recognize that look." He sat back, appraising Legend, "You know…you can always trust us." When Legend sent him a sharp look, he added, "If there's going to be anyone that can properly relate you, you're looking at one of the eight."

Legend's stare didn't lessen after Time's, admittedly true, statement. But he did allow himself to dwell on it. Then, he decided to take the plunge.

He took a deep, shuddering breath, "After putting a stop to Twinrova's attempt to resurrect Ganon," he took brief notice at the way Time's good eye widened, "I decided to return to Hyrule by sea on my own." He sat up, pulling at his collar and gulping down his remaining anxiety, "On the way, I got caught in a storm, and washed up on an island named Koholint…."

**/+/+/+/+/**

**A/N: I find it interesting that the two most popular and genre-defining Links (Legend and Time) have been through the most shit—and I guess you could add Wild to the list too. As always, be sure to leave a review. Later.**


End file.
